La boda de Tomoki
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En esta historia se muestra lo que habría pasado si Tomoki hubiese tomado su decisión y se hubiese casado, y la elegida fuera Sohara, dando así paso a un nuevo acercamiento entre ellos y también a la manera malévola de Mikako para divertirse. Contiene lemmon.
1. Introducción

**Advertencia:** Sora no Otoshimono no es de mi propiedad, pero sí lo he visto de inicio a fin. Ahora a empezar con este OS, no sin antes aclarar que soy fan del TomokixNymph, para que no se confundan al leer esta historia.

 **La boda de Tomoki**

Al momento de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, Tomoki acabó por elegir a Sohara. Las tres angeloids que estaban tan ilusionadas con aquella boda no se lo tomaron bien, especialmente Ikaros que estuvo un rato llorando hasta que Astrea y Nymph se las arreglaron para consolarla un poco. Eishiro continúa como si nada con la ceremonia y se oficializa el matrimonio con Tomoki con Sohara, aunque el primero en cuanto pudo le pidió disculpas a las angeloids por haberlas rechazado.

-Tomo-chan...- dijo Sohara con su rubor a su máxima expresión cuando tocaba el momento de que ambos salieran rumbo a su luna de miel.

-No se preocupen por nada- interviene Mikako con una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción-. Yo misma he reservado una suite en el hotel más lujoso que hay en las cercanías. Allá podrán consumar su unión sin ningún problema.

Tomoki y Sohara tragan grueso al saber muy bien lo que había querido decir Mikako. Eishiro permanece como si nada y se dedica a mirar a otro lado como si lo que sea que viera fuera mucho más interesante. La pareja de recién casados tuvieron que irse a donde les indicaban los guardias de Mikako y se subieron a la limusina que los iba a llevar al hotel que Mikako les había señalado. A Ikaros, Astrea y Nymph no les queda otra que esperar a que ellos volviesen luego de terminada la luna de miel, aunque cuando ellos volviesen recibirían una bienvenida con mucho malhumor de por medio. Mikako en cambio tenía otra idea, una en la que estarían involucradas las angeloids.

* * *

 **Hotel**

Sohara y Tomoki son guiados sin pausa a la habitación y son encerrados allí. No era para nada lo que ellos podrían llamar una "noche de bodas perfecta", pero al menos los guardias tendrían la cortesía de no vigilarlos desde adentro de la habitación. Tomoki llevaba un buen tiempo sudando de nervios por todo lo que había ocurrido, así que se va a tomar un baño mientras Sohara se sienta en la cama de la suite y se queda viendo al vacío un rato. Era lo que siempre había querido, por más que no quisiera admitirlo. Siempre deseó estar en una situación como esta con Tomoki, para así poder ambos hacer cosas pervertidas que a Sohara en el fondo la hacían babear.

Al cabo de un rato, Tomoki sale de la ducha con una toalla únicamente cubriendo su área íntima, en una visión que excitó bastante a Sohara, pero ella se las arregló para no evidenciarlo. Tomoki se sienta a su lado en la cama, y juntos miran un rato el suelo antes que alguno dijera nada. Sohara sería la primera en decir algo.

-¡Qué cosas nos han pasado últimamente! Hace pocos días estábamos enfrentando una serie de problemas bastante graves, y ahora estamos repentinamente casados ¿Qué dices tú, Tomo-chan?

-Pues yo...- Tomoki no sabía qué decir. Jamás había estado así, en una situación tan íntima y a punto de consumar con su esposa- La verdad es que yo...

Ese titubeo no cayó nada bien a Sohara. Por un momento llega a creer que Tomoki la había elegido sólo para que Mikako no le presionara más. La chica empieza a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, viendo que ese sueño suyo de estar "verdaderamente" con Tomoki era imposible, se sentía muy estúpida por haberlo intentado.

-Lo siento mucho, Tomo-chan- dice Sohara con el llanto perfectamente audible-. No debí meterme donde no me llamaban... Sé que hubieses preferido en realidad elegir a Ikaros-san para que se casara contigo, lo vi cuando casi la besas. Lo siento mucho, no debí pretender que te casaras conmigo si no es a mí a quien quieres...

Tomoki hace callar a Sohara posando una mano en su cabeza. El chico no estaba disgustado ni nada parecido, por el contrario, le brinda a Sohara una cálida sonrisa que logra consolar a Sohara, aunque seguía convencida que aquello no era lo que quería Tomoki.

-No pienses así, Sohara. Es sólo que jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto- confiesa con toda la franqueza que podía mostrar-. No creo que seas una excusa, si realmente te elegí, es porque yo te quiero, aunque esto supongo que es ir un poco lejos...

-Tomo-chan...

Sohara no espera a escuchar qué más querría decirle Tomoki, sólo se le lanza y devora apasionadamente sus labios y hace que ambas lenguas bailen con el mayor frenesí posible. Tomoki había sido tomado completamente por sorpresa, jamás había esperado que Sohara pudiese tomar la iniciativa apenas viese despejados todos sus temores. Mayor sería la sorpresa cuando siente las manos de Sohara abrir lentamente la toalla que tenía puesta, dejando expuesto su miembro que poco a poco estaba sintiéndose estimulado.

Sohara cambia el uso de sus manos para quitarse con apuro sus ropas mientras su boca seguía saboreando la de Tomoki. En cuestión de solo un minuto ya ambos estaban completamente desnudos Y Tomoki no podía apartar su vista de los grandes pechos de Sohara. Ya el chico empezaba a escuchar a su "pequeño amigo" despertando.

- _¿Me llamaste?_

-No, fui yo quien te llamó- Sohara deja la boca de Tomoki y rápidamente mete el miembro de Tomoki en su boca, empezando la felación con todos los hierros.

-So... So... Sohara...

La aludida no escuchaba, era increíble la forma en que había pasado de estar triste a tener semejante aura de lujuria. Movía su boca con una agilidad y habilidad que sencillamente Tomoki no había considerado posible a pesar de todo lo que había visto en sus pornos. Sohara volvía loco a Tomoki y no le permitía siquiera hablar hasta que tuvo su primer orgasmo precisamente dentro de su boca, tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar en modo alguno, y Sohara seguía lamiendo con fervor y no dejaba escapar la más mínima gota del semen del chico.

-Más... Quiero más de Tomo-chan...- Sohara se relame los labios y acuesta a Tomoki para luego ella ponerse sobre él- Siempre me ha dado vergüenza decirlo, pero siempre he querido hacer el amor contigo, Tomo-chan. Te amo, y por eso quiero esto contigo y con nadie más.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Así es- Sohara besa a Tomoki y con su lengua casi alcanza la garganta del chico-, y ahora soy tuya, así que hazme todo lo que aparezca en tu imaginación, Tomo-chan.

Tomoki sabía que una oportunidad como esa no podía tenerla muy seguido más adelante, así que aceptó esa invitación de Sohara agarrando sus pechos y apretándolos, luego los pasó por su boca para lamerlos y mordisquear suavemente sus pezones. Luego pasó a apretar el trasero de Sohara a la vez que frotaba su pene contra éstos, y Sohara gime con ganas e incita a Tomoki para que continuara.

Tomoki realmente se había armado con un valor tremendo, ni siquiera el hecho que Sohara era ya su esposa hacía más sencillo hacer esto, pero una vez que forma parte de esto lo empieza a disfrutar bastante. Los pechos de Sohara en su rostro incrementaban más y más su excitación, y el jugueteo de sus manos con las nalgas de Sohara también era realmente placentero, incluso en un momento aprovecha la oportunidad para introducir dos dedos en el ano de la chica para escucharla gemir. Pronto el temor se iría y sólo quedaría el placer y las ganas de llevar hasta el final esta noche con Sohara, justo igual a lo que pensaba ella.

-Tomo-chan, eres tan pervertido...- decía Sohara entre gemidos y bastante sonriente.

En cuanto ambos sentían que se habían excitado lo suficiente, se ponen en posición para tener su primera vez. Tomoki permanece abajo mientras Sohara agarraba el miembro viril y lo guiaba lentamente al interior de su propio sexo. En ese punto se detienen para tomar un poco de aire, sobre todo Sohara, pues ese momento era el definitivo para su virginidad, y una vez que esa línea fuera cruzada, ésta le pertenecería para siempre a Tomoki. Se dan un último beso antes de dar el primer e importante empuje, y Sohara no gritó, sino que volvió a gemir con algo de fuerza y empieza enseguida a mover sus caderas con lentitud, disfrutando y saboreando con su vagina ese roce que la invitaba a perder la cabeza.

-Sohara... Esto es tan bueno...- Tomoki quería empujar dentro de Sohara con fuerza y lo más profundo posible, pero ella lo retenía todavía.

-Aún no, Tomo-chan, déjame sentir esto un poco más. Esto se siente genial.

Tomoki sentía que perdería completamente la cabeza si no iba tan rápido como deseara, pero Sohara lo supo contener más. No es que Sohara sintiera dolor, de hecho lo había superado rápidamente, ocurría que simplemente le gustaba esta experiencia de ser penetrada lentamente y ver el rostro casi desesperado de Tomoki. No había prisa alguna si tenían toda la noche para ellos solos.

El primer acto de la noche no se detendría hasta que Tomoki acaba viniéndose dentro de Sohara, haciendo oficial su primera vez, pero eso no iba a terminar tan rápido. Ahora que se había venido a pesar de lo lento que fue el primer acto, tomó el control y puso a Sohara boca abajo en la cama mientras él se puso encima y apretaba vigorosamente su trasero antes de penetrar otra vez entrepierna de Sohara. La chica gime y cierra sus ojos mientras se dejaba preparar para Tomoki.

-¡Aquí vengo!

Ahora sí podía ser como Tomoki lo prefería. Iba tan rápido que Sohara no era capaz de controlar sus gemidos, las manos de Tomoki fueron a los pechos de la chica y jugaron con ellos con la perversión que tanto lo caracterizaba mientras reía como acostumbraba. Las embestidas seguían in crescendo y ambos incluso habían sincronizado sus gemidos. Se besaron una y otra vez, y dejaban que sus lenguas bailaran al ritmo que más les apetecieran y aumentaba el calor en ambos. La cama rechinaba como si siguiera el ritmo de las embestidas de Tomoki, los cuerpos de ambos estaban sudorosos y buscaban a cada momento mantener el contacto directo que tenían entre sí. Tomoki lame y muerde la oreja de Sohara para hacerla gemir más y más fuerte.

-¡Tomo-chan! ¡Tomo-chan! ¡Tomo-chaaaaaaan!

-¡Me vengo... Me vengo!

El orgasmo llega tal y como Tomoki había predicho, se viene dentro de Sohara y se queda así un rato mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo que había requerido hacerlo con Sohara. Él empezaba a sentirse agotado, pero Sohara no lo estaba en absoluto, así que se dio la vuelta, lanzó a Tomoki contra la cama y volvió ella a estar encima pero esta vez de espaldas al chico para que la volviera a penetrar.

-¡Aún quiero más, Tomo-chan! ¡Vuelve a meter tu pene en mí, lo necesito!

Tomoki ya se estaba resintiendo por su cansancio, pero hizo lo que le dijo Sohara y se preparó lo mejor que pudo para volver a introducir su sexo en el de su esposa. Sohara toma el ritmo y se mueve de arriba a abajo mientras Tomoki sólo gemía sin moverse, aunque sus manos sostenían la cintura de Sohara. Tomoki iba a conocer sus propios límites físicos teniendo buen sexo, y Sohara disfrutaría incluso más de lo que había imaginado hacer el amor con Tomoki.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

En casa de Tomoki aguardaban las angeloids, Mikako y Eishiro de lo más tranquilos cuando Tomoki y Sohara regresaron y entraron, pero el recibimiento no era para nada como lo esperaban.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta, Sakurai-kun y Mitsuki-chan, o tal vez debería decir también Sakurai-chan- recibe Mikako con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa.

-Bienvenido a casa, amo- dice Ikaros con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y evitando mirar a los ojos de Tomoki.

-¿Ocurrió algo en nuestra ausencia?- indaga Tomoki con curiosidad por el gesto raro que tenían todos.

-N-no... No es nada- responde Nymph con la cara muy roja y mirando a otro lado. Se notaba muy nerviosa.

-¿De verdad?

Astrea estaba por decir algo, pero Nymph le tapa la boca. Tomoki y Sohara no entendían qué rayos estaba pasando ni qué les estaban escondiendo. Mikako tenía tantas ganas de reír que le era imposible no sonreír ampliamente y parecer más natural, incluso unas trompetillas se le escapaban y se tuvo que tapar la boca. El único que parecía normal era Eishiro, parecía que la cara que tenía era imposible cambiarla.

-Sugata-senpai, dinos lo que está pasando, por favor- suplica Tomoki empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Lo siento, Tomoki, pero le dije a Mikako que no diría nada- fue la seca respuesta del demente... digo visionario.

-¿No decir nada de qué?- se extrañó Sohara.

De golpe Astrea logra soltarse del agarre de Nymph y grita a todo pulmón a la vez que señalaba a los recién casados con un dedo entre acusadora y burlona:

-¡TE GRABAMOS MIENTRAS HACÍAS TODAS ESAS COSAS PERVERTIDAS Y COCHINAS CON SOHARA TODO EL TIEMPO!

Nymph se queda de piedra, Ikaros se dirige a la cocina a servir la comida para la pareja, Mikako no aguanta más y se parte de la risa sobre la mesa, Astrea jadea profundamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Tomoki y Sohara se quedan completamente pálidos y miran fijamente a Mikako, pues sabían que nadie más podía haber tenido una idea tan retorcida.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, presidenta?- se queja Tomoki con la cara poniéndose muy roja.

-¡Eso no estuvo bien!- apoya Sohara con los colores subiendo también a su rostro.

-Pero es que se veían tan divertidos mientras se mostraban su amor el uno por el otro, que pensé que sería un desperdicio no grabarlos, Sakurai-kun, Sakurai-chan- la pareja se pone pálida como la cera al escuchar lo último-. Pero no se preocupen, no voy a estar divulgando su pequeño secreto por ahí...

Tomoki y Sohara tragan grueso y no les queda de otra que no decir nada más para no tentar a Mikako, así que empiezan a comer cuando Ikaros les sirve el desayuno. A mitad de éste, Sohara nota que Nymph se había quedado mirando un rato a Tomoki, y no solo ella, sino también Ikaros y Astrea parecían que se les hacía agua la boca cuando veían al muchacho de forma disimulada. Sohara también nota la sonrisa maligna de Mikako mientras miraba a Tomoki y después a cada una de las angeloids, adivinando así que la condición que podría poner en un futuro para no divulgar ese vídeo no sería para nada algo ordinario. Sohara tendría que hablar luego con Tomoki y decirle del malvado plan de la presidenta, pero por el momento era mejor no amargarse demasiado a mitad de la comida.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sé que a muchos les parecerá que pudo tener más, pero si así lo ven, pueden hacer una secuela ustedes mismos, a mí no me molestaría que lo hicieran. Es extraño que precisamente ahora suba mi primer lemmon de Sora no Otoshimono en mi historia número 93 desde que empecé a formar parte de Fanfiction. Bueno, lo que me queda es despedirme y desearles buenas noches (según el horario local en que lo estoy subiendo XD).

Hasta otra


	2. El plan de la titiritera

**Advertencia:** A causa de una petición negociada (y bien negociada XD) he decidido darle algunos capítulos más a esta historia. Sora no Otoshimo no me pertenece, pero igual que a muchos me da por soñar que es así.

 **El plan de la titiritera**

-So... Sohara...

En la habitación del chico se encontraban los recién casados, aprovechando un rato juntos luego de un delicioso desayuno preparado por Ikaros. Sohara le estaba haciendo sexo oral a Tomoki con una destreza que al muchacho le hacía sentir que perdía la cabeza. No pudo evitar agarrar la cabeza de Sohara cuando alcanzó el orgasmo para asegurarse de venirse en la boca de Sohara, luego de eso la suelta para jadear un poco mientras Sohara también se tomaba unos breve segundos.

-Muy bien, Tomo-chan, es hora de que tomes mi culo ¿de acuerdo?

Sohara se pone en cuatro patas y menea sus caderas para provocar una nueva excitación en Tomoki, cosa en lo que tiene éxito y el pene del chico vuelve a crecer al máximo, listo para seguir sintiendo placer con su ahora esposa. Sohara se menea con mayor alegría cuando siente las manos de Tomoki sobre sus nalgas, preparándola para penetrarla atrás, pero eso no llega a pasar porque un sonido les advierte a ambos que había alguien más, eran Nymph, Astrea e Ikaros que habían visto todo desde el principio y estaban de un tono rojo bastante intenso al que no tardaron en hacerle competencia Tomoki y Sohara.

-¿¡QUÉ HACÍAN AQUÍ USTEDES TRES!?- grita Tomoki cuando logra salir de su sorpresa.

-Umm... Amo...- Ikaros movía su torso de un costado a otro haciendo que sus pechos se balancearan ligeramente- Ya acabo de lavar toda la ropa, y justo ahora venía a limpiar su habitación.

Ahora Tomoki y Sohara caían en porqué la angeloid de tipo alpha había venido, pero ahora la pregunta tenía que ser con Nymph y Astrea, así que voltearon a mirarlas, y ellas se sobresaltan porque hasta ese momento sólo veían hacia la entrepierna del chico que aún estaba en alto.

-Y-yo-yo sólo q-quise ayudar a alpha a limpiar, s-sólo eso- se excusa Nymph moviendo exageradamente sus manos.

-¡Yo sólo quise ver lo que hacían Ikaros-senpai y Nymph-senpai!- Astrea levanta su mano como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta en clases.

Tomoki veía terminadas las preguntas desde ese punto, y lo mismo iba para Sohara. Ambos notaron las miradas de las angeloids en el pene del chico, y Tomoki se tapa con apuro y mira uno y otro lado para buscar su ropa. Sohara por su parte ya había encontrado su vestimenta y se la pone rápidamente y luego de ello baja a la sala, acordándose entonces que durante el desayuno ya habían pasado por algo bastante parecido, con el adicional de Mikako dándose cuenta de las intenciones de las angeloids. No cabía duda, Ikaros, Nymph y Astrea también estaban curiosas, o mejor dicho deseosas, de saber lo que se siente hacer el amor con Tomoki, les era imposible disimular ese impulso que se reflejaba en sus rostros.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Sohara estaba pensando en lo que estaba pasando, sabía que era inevitable que Mikako aprovechará su primera oportunidad para torturar de alguna manera a los dos usando las grabaciones que tomaron de ellos. Tomoki aparece al cabo de un rato durante el cual estuvo regañando a las tres de Synapse por no avisar antes de entrar a su habitación. Ya los dos estaban sentados en la mesa, suspirando algo decepcionados por no poder continuar con su acto sexual, y entonces Sohara da el paso que se había decidido a dar.

-Tomo-chan, tengo que decirte algo- Tomoki sale de sus pensamientos y presta atención a su esposa-. Debes tener mucho cuidado, existe la posibilidad de que la presidenta ya sepa de las intenciones de Ikaros-san, Nymph-san y Astrea-san...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que la presidenta ya sabe que ellas desean saber por sí mismas lo que yo sentí en nuestra luna de miel, y tengo el presentimiento de que las vaya a utilizar en algún plan que irá dirigido a nosotros, Tomo-chan.

Tomoki no responde, estaba bastante asustado por la advertencia de Sohara. Ahora Tomoki de pronto pensaba en que ya no podía ser seguro estar cerca de las angeloids, aún de Ikaros. Por un momento ambos miran hacia las escaleras y vieron a la famosa pelirrosa que estaba regresando con la aspiradora y estaba siendo escoltada por sus dos hermanas. Sohara y Tomoki tragan grueso y vuelven a quedarse en silencio, esperando que Ikaros se pusiera a hacer té.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Mikako estaba recorriendo el camino con su acostumbrada sonrisa, viendo siempre hacia el frente, pero esta vez sin mirar a ningún lado en realidad. En su endemoniada cabeza estaban siendo esbozadas una infinidad de ideas para utilizar el vídeo para divertirse a costa de Tomoki y Sohara, y en ese momento tenía una muy buena. Eishirou estaba al lado de la presidenta, aparentemente indiferente a cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera su compañera.

-Hmmm, tal vez si empiezo con Astrea-chan estaría genial- Eishirou no se molestó en preguntar nada, apenas sí intentó ver a Mikako un breve instante.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad según percibía Tomoki, nadie en la escuela se había dado cuenta que él y Sohara se habían casado, algo que le extraña mucho porque aún recordaba esa vez en que Mikako reprodujo ese audio de ellos dos en aquella isla, un bochorno del cual llegó a pensar que jamás lograría salir. Bueno, el caso es que no había pasado nada fuera de lo ordinario en la escuela, y por fuerza de costumbre Tomoki hizo hasta lo imposible para mirar con perversión a todas las chicas que se cruzaran en su camino, y como respuesta siempre recibía una buena tanda de golpes o era perseguido e insultado si no era alcanzado.

Cuando llega a casa lo primero que hace Tomoki es ir a su habitación, aunque había anunciado su llegada no había nadie en casa, cosa rara pues tenía por lo menos un par de horas sin ver a Sohara ni a ninguna de las angeloids. Se hizo a la idea que tal vez se desviaron para acompañar a Ikaros en las compras de los ingredientes para la cena, pero esa idea se va al traste cuando abre la puerta de su habitación y se encuentra a Astrea y Sohara en ropa interior bastante provocativa, y detrás de ellas estaba Mikako con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sakurai-kun.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Porqué Sohara y Astrea están así?- Tomoki estaba muy sorprendido de ver que de la nada las dos chicas con mayor busto estuvieran semidesnudas ante él, aunque sería mentir si dijera que no le gustaba lo que veía.

-Sólo quería darles una mano, y es que veo que Ikaros-chan, Nymph-chan y Astrea-chan no quedaron conformes con el resultado de la boda- Tomoki aún no entendía claramente lo que quería decir la presidenta-. Me refiero a que tal vez arreglemos este inconveniente si repetimos la luna de miel que tuviste con Mitsuki-chan y esta vez podríamos hacer justicia incluyendo a las demás una por una ¿Verdad que soy muy generosa con todos, Sakurai-kun?

Sohara escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Mikako y pensaba en que estaba pasando exactamente lo que tanto se temía desde que se había enterado el día anterior. Astrea estaba tan perdida en la luna que ni se ruborizó al escuchar lo que dijo Mikako, pero sí pensaba que lo iba a pasar en grande en base a lo que le había sugerido Mikako. Y Tomoki, él estaba viendo todo con la misma claridad que Sohara: él se tenía que follar a las dos en ese momento por orden de Mikako, mucho más de lo que había imaginado jamás en su vida.

-Presidenta, seguro que hay un malentendido y no la escuché bien- dice Tomoki forzando una sonrisa de confianza cuando en realidad estaba aterrado-, a lo mejor si nos sentamos a hablar...

-¿Hablar? ¡En el sexo las palabras están demás, Sakurai-kun!- expresa jubilosa Mikako dando un paso al frente- Mejor me voy al comedor y los dejo solos un rato. Los veo luego y me aseguraré de que Ikaros-chan y Nymph-chan no los interrumpa si llegan temprano.

Mikako se retira y cierra suavemente la puerta tras Tomoki. Astrea se veía muy entusiasmada y pega un par de brincos haciendo que sus voluminosas tetas rebotaran de manera muy sugerente. Sohara no sabía si su rostro estaba rojo o azul por las sensaciones que tenía por lo que sabía que se venía.

En una idea que para los pelos de Tomoki, él va casi corriendo a la ventana y en efecto ve a dos guardaespaldas de la presidente merodeando cerca. No había otra opción, o se tiraba a Sohara y Astrea en ese momento o no podía volver a salir de casa sin ser rellenado de plomo.

-Bueno, parece que no hay otra opción- Tomoki sonríe sin saber porqué realmente y se quita poco a poco la ropa. Sohara y Astrea miraban fijamente al chico-. Vamos a tener que hacerlo, Sohara.

A Sohara no le hizo falta que Tomoki le dijera nada, ya ella estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando, y también estaba pensando lo mismo, y con resignación se acerca al futón de Tomoki, aunque pensándolo bien no estaba del todo mal tener sexo para vivir.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunta Astrea con la ignorancia que la caracteriza.

-Astrea- Tomoki estaba ahora en calzones y pone una mano en el hombro de la rubia-, ¿quieres sentir algo maravilloso?

Astrea asiente muy contenta, pensando que Tomoki a lo mejor escondía algún dulce en alguna parte, pero antes darse cuenta Tomoki empieza a manosear sus pechos y le quita el sostén que le había puesto Mikako. Sohara sentía que se reventaba de celos por no ser ella la primera sobre quien brincaba Tomoki, pero aún tenía un recurso para aprovechar: se acerca a ambos, le baja los calzones al chico y empieza a lamer su pene para animarlo a levantarse. Astrea estaba gimiendo y veía lo que hacía Sohara, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer pero no hizo nada para impedirlo.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer, baka?- pregunta la rubia cuando Tomoki empieza a lamer sus pezones.

-Mejor no digas nada y déjate llevar- responde el chico algo agitado y también excitado por la boca de Sohara.

Lentamente las manos de Tomoki pasan al trasero y la entrepierna de la angeloid, y ésta en respuesta suelta gemidos que poco a poco se hacían más audibles y retorcía sus piernas a causa del placer que estaba experimentando. Ya hecho el ambiente, los tres se despojan completamente de cualquier prenda y se acuestan en el futón (como podían, pues ahí sí se aplica que tres son multitud), Sohara y Astrea agarran el pene del chico y lo frotan lentamente mientras sus bocas y lenguas se enfocaron en el cuello, y así lo hicieron hasta que Tomoki se había venido. Astrea estaba realmente fascinada, jamás había visto antes el semen, y en ese momento estaba bastante curiosa por conocer su sabor, así que va allí y mete completamente el amigo de Tomoki en su boca, y en eso Sohara y Tomoki se besaban.

-Esto es muy divertido, quiero ahora sentirlo dentro- salta Astrea sobre el cuerpo de Tomoki y muestra a ambos su sexo ya bastante húmedo y deseoso de sentir lo que es ser penetrada por Tomoki-. Por alguna razón me siento muy extraña aquí abajo, y por eso lo quiero sentir... Déjenme saber qué se siente que la cosa del baka esté dentro de mí.

No había de otra, y de todas maneras tanto Tomoki como Sohara estaban bastante encendidos como para pensarlo con claridad, así que en vez de pensarlo más, Tomoki agarra las caderas de Astrea y la guía hasta penetrarla completamente. Astrea lanza un enorme grito de placer, era la primera vez que tenía algo dentro de ahí, pero como sea se sentía genial e incluso empezó a moverse automáticamente a una rapidez tal que Tomoki también gemía sin control. Sohara no quería quedarse por fuera, así que se puso sobre la cabeza de su esposo y le hizo lamer su clítoris y sus labios para también ella sentir ese placer que su cuerpo demandaba con tanta locura.

Tomoki sentía que esto no podía ser mejor, por un momento se preguntó si su abuelo alguna vez habría tenido esta clase de experiencias, pues entre la infinita fuente de sabiduría que había representado para él, nunca le había podido contar sobre algún trío que hubiese tenido, y pensar que esta no sería la última vez porque luego de esto Mikako haría que como mínimo Ikaros y Nymph formen parte de esto. El ritmo de las caderas de los tres se incrementaba a cada segundo y sabían que pronto podrían alcanzar el orgasmo, así que pusieron lo mejor para que los tres llegaran juntos.

-Sohara... Astrea...- Tomoki aprieta los glúteos de Sohara y lamía con más rapidez- M-me vengo...

Las dos chicas no dijeron nada, sólo gemían en sincronía hasta que Tomoki y ellas alcanzaron juntas el orgasmo, y entonces Sohara y Astrea gritaron de placer. Astrea sentía que estaba siendo llenada por dentro por Tomoki, ahora sabía qué sentía Sohara y deseaba alguna otra vez sentir aquello. En general fue mejor de lo que cualquiera de los tres esperaba.

-Tomo-chan, ahora lo quiero yo también- Sohara se acuesta boca arriba y abre sus piernas para que Tomoki pudiera ver en todo su esplendor su vagina-. Vamos, no seas cruel, Tomo-chan.

Tomoki sólo asiente y se acerca para penetrar a Sohara, pero primero Astrea le lame el pene para prepararlo. El muchacho mete su miembro en la entrepierna de su esposa y no espera para empezar con el movimiento de sus caderas, y mientras tanto aprovechaba para devorar los pechos de Astrea e incluso usar una mano para jugar con su entrepierna, y la otra mano hacía lo suyo con un pecho de Sohara.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Mikako bebía una taza de té que ella misma se había preparado y escuchaba con regodeo los sonidos provenientes de la habitación del chico. La sonrisa de la presidenta se ensanchaba a cada paso y deja un momento la taza para sacar de su bolso una pequeña libreta de notas y un lapicero para escribir y tachar algo.

-Jujuju, esto salió incluso mejor de lo que pensé. Ahora me pregunto si la próxima debe ser Ikaros-chan o Nymph-chan para continuar con mi plan- continúa anotando y de pronto se detiene-. O si mejor hago que en vez de ser una por una es de manera acumulada, por lo que Astrea-chan debería unirse también en las próximas ocasiones. Sí, eso haré, no quisiera ser cruel con mi querida seguidora, además que mi proyecto será mucho mejor así. Esto será un auténtico éxito.

Ya el plan estaba decidido, e incluso Mikako había sentenciado quién sería la siguiente en unirse a Tomoki, Sohara y Astrea. Mikako se relame los labios con una alegría y una maldad que la hacían ver más aterradora de lo que ya era. Por un momento mira la grabación que tenía guardada en su bolso y se preguntaba cuánto le faltaba a la grabación que ya tenía en proceso.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Más adelante en el próximo capítulo aparecerá la siguiente angeloid que se unirá a Tomoki, y les aseguro que habrá alguna sorpresa que estoy seguro que les podría encantar :D. Por ahora me voy, les dejo para seguir adelante con el resto de mis fics.

Hasta otra


	3. La tercera en el plan

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contendrá escenas con futanari, algo que nunca había intentado en fics de más de un capítulo (si me preguntan de dónde saqué la idea, sólo les digo que fue por un doujin, curiosamente de SnO), así que ya están advertidos quienes sean delicados con este tipo de contenidos. Ni mi persona, ni la compañía para la que trabajo nos hacemos responsables por disgustos, escándalos, traumas o afines

 **La tercera en el plan**

Nymph estaba pasando un rato agradable en el jardín, el aire fresco y el trinar de las aves era algo bastante relajante a su parecer, las nubes se movían perezosas en el cielo, tapando en ocasiones el sol de mediodía que se erigía imponente, majestuoso. Nymph estaba tendida luego de comer helado y una caja entera de pockys, descansando después de toda una larga mañana de no hacer casi nada, cuando una sombra maligna se cierne sobre ella, un ente maligno con las peores intenciones se acercaba a la angeloid.

-Buenos días, Nymph-chan- saluda el ente... digo la presidenta.

-Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Mikako?- Nymph se pone de pie lentamente.

-Bueno, es que se me ocurrió que tal vez podría ayudarte con el pequeño problema que tienes...

Nymph no entiende qué quería decir Mikako con "pequeño problema", pero eso no le impidió escuchar qué más tenía que decir, pero Mikako no dijo nada sino que se quedó mirando con maliciosa picardía. Nymph se empezaba a impacientar por saber a qué se refería la presidenta, pero el silencio seguía.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿De qué problema estabas hablando que yo tenía?

Mikako tarda alrededor de diez segundos para responder, y en ese tiempo finge sentirse dudosa sobre si hablar.

-Mmm... No sé, tal vez no deba decirte... Tal vez no te agrade lo que te voy a decir...

Un golpe maestro de parte de la presidenta. Nymph sentía que la curiosidad crecía dentro de ella y su rostro lo hacía evidente.

-Vamos, puedes decirlo. Dime qué problema es ese y qué solución me sugieres.

-¿Estás segura de querer saberlo, Nymph-chan?

-Sí quiero saber, no reaccionaré mal.

Mikako se reiría luego de asegurarse de estar sola, se reiría con una gran maldad, pero primero debía poner en práctica su plan.

-Bueno, resulta que sé de tu fijación en Sakurai-kun desde que él se casó con Mitsuki-chan, dejándote a ti y las demás angeloids por fuera- Nymph se sonroja al recordar esas dos veces que vio a Tomoki y Sohara teniendo sexo-. Casualmente tengo la solución para que no estés más por fuera del espacio de Sakurai-kun que ha tomado Mitsuki-chan desde el matrimonio, y esa solución es que te incluyas dentro de ese espacio. No te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar para que puedas sentir lo mismo que sintió Mitsuki-chan.

Ya Mikako había llevado su plan al punto de no retorno, Nymph no tenía escapatoria posible ahora que ya había picado el anzuelo.

-¿De qué manera... puedo tener ese espacio?

Mikako sonríe, estaba bastante complacida con este logro. La tercera parte de su plan ahora sí daba inicio.

* * *

 **Habitación de Tomoki**

El dueño de casa descansaba de un tedioso y eterno día de clases en los que no fue capaz de entender nada de las lecciones del día. Por un momento parecía que el chico se iba a quedar dormido, pero siente de pronto que alguien le había bajado los pantalones y empezaba a hacerle sexo oral. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Sohara otra vez con ganas de hacerlo hasta caer rendida, pero cuando abre los ojos se encuentra que era Nymph quien le lamía el pene.

-¿Qu-qué estás...?- Nymph hinca levemente los dientes en la punta del miembro de Tomoki para callarlo y que en lugar de eso gimiera.

Nymph aún estaba vestida, sólo que sus ropas estaban ligeramente movidas, listas para en cualquier momento ser removidas para que Nymph pudiese tener esa oportunidad de oro que le propuso Mikako. Luego de dos lamidas y de estar segura que Tomoki ya estaba bastante duro, Nymph se pone de pie y se quita la ropa sin más preámbulos. Tomoki se sonroja mucho cuando ve el pequeño cuerpo de la angeloid, sus ojos la paseaban de arriba a abajo a pesar de que se supone que a él le gustaban más los cuerpos voluptuosos, pero Nymph sencillamente era hermosa, su cuerpo era maravilloso a su manera.

-N-Nymph...

-Tomoki, yo...- los ojos de la angeloid destellaban como si tuviese estrellas en ellos- No quiero que me dejes por fuera, ahora yo quiero que nosotros...

-Tomo-chan, vengo a...- aparece Sohara en la puerta y se queda de piedra cuando ve a Nymph desnuda muy cerca de Tomoki.

Un silencio sepulcral se hace en la habitación. Tomoki sudaba frío, temiendo que Sohara pensara que esto se debía a cosas de él, aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de qué excusa presentar a su esposa. Para coronar la situación se aparece Astrea detrás de Sohara y también ve la escena, y también ella queda de piedra.

-Tomo-chan...

-¿Qué hace Nymph-senpai aquí?

-¡Un momento!- Nymph se pone a la defensiva pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno para ocultar su desnudez- Está bien que Sohara esté aquí, pero la pregunta es ¿qué hace delta aquí?

-E-es que yo...- Astrea no tenía idea de qué decir, así que opta por la verdad- ¡Es que la maestra me sugirió que me uniera para también hacer cosas pervertidas con el baka!

-¿Tú también...?

Sohara, Astrea y Nymph ya habían caído en lo que estaba pasando, habían descubierto que esto otra vez era un plan de Mikako. Tomoki aún sudaba frío, aún pensando que Sohara se iba a enfadar con él, pero lejos de eso, Sohara cierra la puerta y empieza a desnudarse con rostro de resignación. Astrea también se desnuda, pero ella estaba entusiasmada con empezar nuevamente. Tomoki estaba nuevamente confundido (tengan paciencia con él, es lento y no entiende).

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Porqué todas nos desnudamos ante Tomoki?- pregunta Nymph aún no comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando realmente.

-Ocurre que al parecer has sido incluida en el plan de la presidenta- dice Sohara ya completamente desnuda-. No sé qué busca realmente, pero luego de que nos grabaron a Tomo-chan y a mí nos hizo incluir Astrea-san para que también tuviera sexo con nosotros, y desde entonces sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que tú o Ikaros-san fuera la siguiente, pero no esperaba que fuera ahora.

-Es increíble, Mikako no me había dicho nada...- Nymph tenía un tic en el ojo y sentía que el alma se le salía.

Eso significaba que faltaba Ikaros, eso lo pensaban todos (exceptuando Astrea), pero dejando de lado esos detalles, Sohara toma la mano de Nymph y la termina de guiar hacia Tomoki.

-No se diga más, entonces- Sohara sienta a Nymph sobre las piernas del muchacho-. Tomo-chan, empieza con Nymph-san, y después de eso sigo yo, desde luego.

-De acuerdo- suspira Tomoki, aprovechando que su erección aún estaba bien-. Ven acá, Nymph, te haré sentir realmente bien.

-¿D-d-de verdad?- Nymph ahora no se sentía tan segura, pero la idea de ser una con el chico la hacía feliz.

La primera parte empieza lentamente, Nymph gime de manera algo exagerada debido a que se sentía muy a gusto siendo penetrada de esa forma. Tomoki toma a Nymph por su trasero y la hacía moverse al ritmo que él deseara, y Nymph sólo se abrazaba al chico y sentía cómo Tomoki llegaba al fondo de su útero. Mientras Tomoki y Nymph continuaban y Sohara se excitaba a sí misma esperando su turno, Astrea estaba atrás, de pronto empezando a entender algo (también es lenta, algo de comprensión se pide para ella también).

-¡Hey! Si Nymph-senpai viene primero, y Sohara viene después, eso significa que yo me quedo al final. Eso no es justo- empieza a quejarse la rubia dando brincos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- refuta Tomoki sin detenerse con Nymph- Si quieres sentir algo, entonces ven...

-Tengo una idea, Astrea-san- Sohara chasquea sus dedos y se acerca a la oreja de la rubia para decirle su idea, por lo que Tomoki y Nymph no oyen nada.

-Oh, con que puedo hacer eso- Astrea ríe divertida y busca una carta de Synapse.

Tomoki y Nymph no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que la peliazul siente que algo estaba penetrando su ano también, y ese alguien no era Tomoki. Cuando ambos ven quién era se trataba de Astrea.

-¿Qué haces, delta?

-Sohara me dijo que podría aprovechar la situación con mis cartas, y eso hice- Astrea empieza a moverse también, moviendo un miembro temporal dentro de Nymph.

-¡Es-espera, deltaaaaaa!

Los gemidos eran más frecuentes y más profundos. Tomoki no opuso ninguna resistencia, de hecho le pareció bien porque ahora Nymph apretaba aún mejor que antes, y Sohara tuvo que contener una risa al pensar en lo que le fuera a decir Nymph luego de eso, pero por el momento sólo se mantenía a un lado de su esposo, esperando a que terminara con Nymph. Los tres que estaban en pleno acto gritarían a la vez cuando llegasen juntos al primer orgasmo, y entonces Astrea deshace la programación del pene futanari que le había sugerido Sohara, y es que aunque le pareció genial la experiencia pensaba que mejor no lo repetía... al menos no ese día.

-¿¡QUÉ FUE ESO DE DECIRLE A DELTA QUE ME VIOLARA, SOHARA!? ¿¡PORQUÉ LE DIJISTE ESO PRECISAMENTE ESTANDO YO CON TOMOKI!?- Nymph agitaba muy enojada las manos y echaba humo por la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Nymph-san. Ya te compensaré de alguna manera- trataba de calmar la castaña como si apaciguara a una niña-. Lo que importa es que ahora terminó y me toca a mí- a Nymph no le convenció nada esa respuesta.

Tomoki sabía que tenía que empezar inmediatamente con Sohara y empieza bien con su erección cuando ella se pone a cuatro patas y menea sus caderas para excitarlo. Nymph aún estaba tenía la respiración cortada y Astrea estaba más dispuesta ahora a esperar su turno para hacerlo con Tomoki.

-Ya sabes, Tomo-chan, quiero que esta vez tomes mi otro agujero, como cuando te lo pedí aquella vez.

Tomoki no se hizo rogar e hizo exactamente lo que le dijo Sohara, penetrando su entrada trasera y empezando nuevamente con los movimientos que muy bien se sabía. Nymph mientras tanto se ponía de pie y le daba un zape a Astrea.

-¿Porqué me pegaste, senpai?- pregunta enojada la rubia.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer algo así conmigo cuando estoy con Tomoki, y espero que nunca llegue el momento en que lo hagas, no vuelvas a hacer aparecer un órgano tan grande. Por un momento creí que me romperías el culo, además que fuiste muy fuerte al moverlo dentro de mí- detalla Nymph también enojada.

-Lo siento, senpai, es que me dejé llevar- Nymph seguía mirando a Astrea con enojo-. De verdad esto no se repite, y me acordaré de no hacerme uno tan grande, y también seré más suave.

-Más te vale...

Y ahora volviendo a Tomoki y Sohara, ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, completamente enloquecidos por aquella experiencia tan genial. Sohara había perdido completamente la capacidad del habla y Tomoki se aprovechaba de la ocasión para manosear los pechos de la chica como más le plazca. Las embestidas eran cada más fuertes y más profundas, y Astrea y Nymph se acercan más y más para estar al lado del chico.

-Quiero un dedo, baka. Al menos hasta que sea mi turno- manifiesta Astrea agarrando una mano de Tomoki e introduciendo dos de los dedos en su entrepierna (dos por uno XD).

-Yo también quiero, Tomoki- Nymph hace exactamente lo mismo, e igualmente Tomoki se lo permite.

El chico no sabía cómo hasta el momento había logrado dar abasto para tantas, pero lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ahora. Estaba teniendo éxito en complacer a Sohara, Nymph y Astrea al mismo tiempo, aunque veía que sería mucho más difícil cuando llegue el momento de tener sexo también con Ikaros, ahí lo más probable es que acabase seco aún antes de terminar.

-Me vengo... Me voy a venir, Sohara...

A la chica le gustó la noticia de Tomoki, quería que se viniera dentro de su trasero, así que se esforzó para llevar el pene del chico lo más profundo posible, y también las angeloids sentían que estaban cerca de llegar al clímax, y es que a su parecer Tomoki sabía cómo utilizar muy bien sus dedos.

Tomoki jadeaba como un perro por el esfuerzo hecho hasta ahora, pero aún así no tuvo tiempo para tomar un descanso, pues era el turno de darle (y no consejos) a Astrea. Una vez más Tomoki debió sentarse y de inmediato la rubia se puso sobre él para empezar con la tercera ronda del chico, sin contar ninguno de los dos que Nymph no tenía intenciones de quedarse mirando hasta que pudiera volver a tener el pene de Tomoki para ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Nymph-san?- pregunta Sohara cuando ve a la angeloid beta ponerse de pie.

-Ya lo verás- responde la angeloid con tono misterioso y tomando una carta de Synapse.

Tomoki y Astrea disfrutaban de lo lindo y no tomaron en cuenta la pequeña "venganza" que había preparado Nymph, al menos no lo hicieron hasta que Astrea siente que alguien le abría las nalgas y rozaba su ano, y al voltear se da cuenta que era ella.

-¿Q-qué hace, N-Nymph-senpai?

-No te preocupes, delta, me aseguré de no hacerlo tan grande para que veas que soy piadosa, y además cuando me lo hiciste a mí parecía que te divertías- dice Nymph con una sonrisa viciosa.

-¡P-pe-pero ya me ha-había disculpado, senpai!- Nymph empieza a penetrar a Astrea- ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Por ahí se siente tan... tan...!

A Sohara le sorprende la impaciencia de Nymph, y ya no queriendo esperar más se lanza sobre Tomoki para que utilizara sus manos esta vez en ella. Tomoki una vez más piensa que de continuar así, para cuando le toque incluir a Ikaros podría acabar seco... literalmente.

* * *

 **Mente de Tomoki**

- _Tomo-bo... Tomo-booooo..._ \- Tomoki escucha la voz de su abuelo a lo lejos.

-¿Ji-chan?- el chico se encontraba en una extensa pradera, y su modelo a seguir estaba en un pico cercano. El joven de pronto tenía el aspecto de cuando era niño, cuando en aquel entonces contaba con la presencia física de su querido abuelo.

-Recuerda esto, hijo, todos, desde épocas inmemoriales, pasamos alguna vez por tiempos de abundancia y tiempos de hambre, así que nunca dudes en aprovechar cada vez que te toque vivir uno de esos tiempos de abundancia para no lamentarte en los tiempos de hambre.

-Ya lo entiendo, Ji-chan- a Tomoki le empiezan a brotar lágrimas de felicidad y mira a su abuelo desaparecer entre una bruma que no entendía de dónde salió-. No voy a defraudarte, daré lo mejor ahora que tengo mi tiempo de abundancia...

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Mikako estaba muy feliz paseando con su perro, y en su mano tenía un CD al que no dejaba de mirar como si tuviera algo muy interesante o hermoso.

-El paso de ayer fue un verdadero éxito y ya casi he completado mi plan. Ahora le toca el turno a Ikaros-ch...

Algo detiene a la presidenta, ese algo tenía un largo cabello negro con un adorno con campanillas a un lado, alas en su espalda y un traje de campesina. Hiyori Kazane estaba trabajando como siempre en la cosecha de la plantación local. Mikako se queda mirando un rato antes de que una amplia sonrisa llena de pura maldad apareciera en su rostro.

- _"Creo que... Tal vez no vendría mal un aperitivo más antes de coronar mi plan. Kazane-chan, bienvenida al grupo, te doy la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos"_

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

De cualquier forma iba a incluir a Hiyori, así que no se extrañen, y es que si ella también ama a Tomoki, lo normal sería no dejarla por fuera. Un gran saludo a todas las personas que luego de leer el segundo capítulo dejaron una buena cantidad de reviews, y espero saber nuevamente de ustedes.

Hasta otra


	4. Y ahora Hiyori

**Advertencia:** Buen día, fans, fanses y fanseses de Sora no Otoshimono, aquí les traigo la cuarta entrega de este fic con lemmon, espero que les guste.

 **Y ahora Hiyori...**

Mikako veía a la angeloid zeta con un regocijo que apenas era capaz de disimular, incluso se perro se sentía algo asustado por el aura que emanaba de ella. Poco a poco la presidenta se acerca a Hiyori hasta que es capaz de tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención, a lo que recibe respuesta y ya puede empezar con su malévola idea improvisada.

-Buenos días, Kazane-chan. Hace un bonito día el de hoy.

-Oh, buenos días, presidenta- Hiyori hace una leve reverencia y mira a Mikako con una cortés sonrisa- ¿Qué la trae por aquí hoy?

-Pues resulta que paseaba por aquí de casualidad- era bastante raro que Mikako dijera la verdad, y más aún de esa forma-, cuando te encuentro y me acordé de algo muy importante- Hiyori evidencia su interés en saber qué era aquello tan importante, Mikako había dado el primer golpe-. Resulta, Kazane-chan... No debería decirte esto, sé que no te caería del todo bien la noticia, pero es que Sakurai-kun se casó hace poco...

-¿S-Sakurai-kun se casó?- Hiyori se pone completamente roja, pero al mismo tiempo empieza a sentirse algo desilusionada- Vaya, y pensar que no me había dado cuenta...

Hiyori empieza a tener ganas de llorar, pero como podía las aguantaba. Mikako lejos de sentir comprensión o un mínimo de empatía, estaba bastante complacida con el resultado, y es que así veía aún más sencillo el siguiente paso.

-Entiendo que tienes sentimientos por Sakurai-kun, sé que puede ser algo duro algo como eso- Mikako continúa con su charla para ir convenciendo a Hiyori-. Tal vez pienses que ya no hay esperanza para que tengas un lugar al lado de Sakurai-kun, pero te aseguro que para ti aún hay una puerta abierta, y desde luego sólo debes abrirla para no quedar a un lado.

-¿Pero qué dice, presidenta? Si Sakurai-kun ya se casó, eso significa que ya no hay vuelta atrás- Hiyori miraba con incredulidad a la presidenta, parecía como si le indicara que hiciera algo indebido (justo lo que la presidenta quería)-. Además, si Sakurai-kun se casó, es porque ya hay alguien a quien él quiere ¿Qué oportunidad podría tener alguien como yo si ya él ha tomado su decisión?

-Oh, ya lo verás, Kazane-chan, ya lo verás.

* * *

 **Casa de Tomoki**

El chico almorzaba cereal con leche en lo que parecía ser una tarde bastante tensa a pesar de lo aburrida que había empezado. Tomoki sabía que en cualquier momento podría llegar la siguiente elegida por Mikako para tener sexo con él, y desde lo último ocurrido estaba convencido plenamente que la siguiente iba a ser Ikaros, cuando escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Hmm? ¿Quién podrá ser?

Tomoki se acerca casi arrastrando los pies y abre la puerta, y resulta ser Hiyori quien llega con un hermoso vestido casual. Tomoki cambia completamente su actitud a una un poco más propia de una bienvenida e invita a Hiyori a pasar y le ofrece un poco de té, a lo que ella acepta algo apenada.

-¿Qué te trae a mi casa, Kazane?- pregunta Tomoki con curiosidad, no se imaginaba que Mikako la había enviado.

-B-bueno, es que escuché de tu boda y... y quise venir a saber si era verdad...

-Así es- el chico asiente y toma asiento en cuanto le da el té a la visitante-. Fue hace sólo unos días, aunque hasta ahora me tocado cada cosa...

-¿Q-quién fue l-la bendecida con esa unión contigo?

-Sohara, aunque tampoco ella ha tenido mucho tiempo para descansar.

Hiyori no entendía bien lo que Tomoki quería decir, y es que el chico se esforzaba al máximo en no decir las cosas con claridad para no perturbar a la primera chica que jamás se le haya confesado. Sabía de sus sentimientos y comprendía que se sentía decepcionada por no haber sido ella quien se casara con él.

-Se ve que Mitsuki-san te supo cautivar para ser ella la afortunada, además que yo posiblemente no lo intenté lo suficiente... De todos modos felicidades.

En medio de la plática llega Nymph y Astrea pelando por la repartición de unas golosinas que llevaba la angeloid beta, obviamente arruinando el ambiente que se había formado poco a poco desde que Hiyori había tomado palabra por primera vez, pero aún así Hiyori opinaba que esa intromisión era un tanto divertida, por no decir hilarante, sobre todo cuando las angeloids de primera generación acaban reventando un tubo de chocolate y se cubren a sí mismas de aquel dulce.

-Por dios... ¿Es que nunca pueden quedarse tranquilas?- pregunta Tomoki algo extrañado por el inusual desenlace de aquella pelea.

-¡Tan solo mira lo que hiciste, delta!- regaña Nymph mostrando todo el chocolate que tenía encima- Ahora voy a tener que pedirle a Tomoki que me ayude a limpiarme.

Aquella frase de Nymph había hecho mucho más que sólo enfadar a Astrea o sorprender a Tomoki: había impactado de lleno contra el entendimiento de Hiyori, y ésta se pone de un rojo muy intenso al darse cuenta de ello. No le parecía lógico en absoluto que Tomoki se casara con Sohara y que también se dedicara a "limpiar" a las angeloids, tomando en cuenta lo que significaba bañarlas (hasta ahí es que llegaba la imaginación de Hiyori, la muy inocente). En ese momento Astrea y Nymph se dan cuenta de la presencia de la angeloid zeta, y un extraño frío les recorre el espinazo, un mal augurio que hasta el momento Tomoki no había siquiera sospechado.

-Hi... Hiyori...- Nymph traga grueso, sospechando la razón de la llegada de la mencionada- ¿Quién te recomendó venir hoy?

En ese momento Tomoki sí lo entiende: Hiyori estaba ahí gracias a las recomendaciones de la diabólica Mikako. No hizo falta que Hiyori respondiera en absoluto, ya Tomoki, Nymph y Astrea se empiezan a juntar para decidir qué hacer, no tanto por Hiyori sino porque Sohara aún no había llegado, y entonces es que llega la chica. Un problema menos, aunque no significara que las cosas fueran más fáciles ahora.

-Hola, ¿qué hacen todos aquí?

-Oh, buenos días, Sohara-san- Hiyori se levanta y hace una reverencia algo exagerada-. Sólo vengo a felicitarla por su matrimonio con Sakurai-kun, ya la presidenta me lo había contado.

-¿De verdad? Pues gracias, un bonito detalle de tu parte.

Tomoki, Nymph y Astrea casi se daban un facepalm por lo lenta que demostró ser esta vez Sohara para tomar en cuenta que no fue nadie más que Mikako quien había enviado a Hiyori, y el objeto de todo ello era bastante simple: Otro día de sexo hasta que Tomoki caiga rendido.

-S-sólo tengo una pregunta, Kazane- Tomoki parecía que intentara despertar un león o algo así- ¿De verdad la presidenta te dijo que vinieras?

-Así es- Hiyori asiente algo ruborizada-. La presidenta me lo había dicho todo, y aunque yo... bueno... lo que importa es que te felicito por tu matrimonio, Sakurai-kun.

La cara que ponía Hiyori era tan linda que incluso a las angeloids le causaba una profunda tristeza al estilo anime por pensar que estaban próximos de despojarla para siempre de su inocencia, pero sabían de algún modo que nadie saldría de allí hasta que Mikako se sintiera satisfecha con la nueva sesión de orgía que había preparado.

-Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada- Tomoki suspira y se vuelve a acercar a Hiyori-. Kazane, hay algo que todos debemos decirte.

Ya todas las anteriormente implicadas (excepto Sohara) sabían por adelantado cómo empezaría Tomoki. Sohara todavía quería saber a qué se debía la actitud de su marido y las dos angeloids, pero no iba a tardar en darse cuenta.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué van a decirme?

Tomoki toma a Hiyori por los hombros y sin más aviso la besa con lengua, para sorpresa de Sohara, mientras Nymph y Astrea lloraban por la envidia, a pesar que apenas el día anterior habían hecho mucho más que solo besar al muchacho. Hiyori por un momento se sentía en el cielo (que no en Synapse) al sentir los labios del pelinegro, pero pronto se da cuenta de lo que hacia y se separa del chico entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¡S-Sakurai-kun! Tú y yo... No debimos, Sohara-san... tu esposa...

-Tranquila, Hiyori, no pasa nada- se adelanta Nymph para explicar lo que ocurre-. Lo que ocurre es lo siguiente: Mikako está chantajeando a Tomoki para hacer que él haga cosas pervertidas con todas nosotras, las que de un modo u otro nos enamoramos de Tomoki- parecía fácil, pero para Nymph era todo un reto decir todo eso sin titubear.

-¿Que qué?- Hiyori se enciende en un más intenso rojo y retrocede un poco, completamente sorprendida- ¿S-Sakurai-kun y ustedes... y yo... de verdad?

-La verdad es que sí, Kazane- vuelve a suspirar Tomoki y toma una mano de Hiyori-. Mejor debemos subir, no quisiera que Ikaros se una ahora mismo, sería demasiado esfuerzo.

Hiyori dudaba sobre si aceptar la mano del chico y acompañarlo hasta su habitación. Nymph, Astrea y Sohara (que ahora sí había caído en cuenta de la situación) estaban en cierto modo entusiasmadas por la idea de una vez más tener sexo con el chico, aunque tener a Hiyori significaba que cada una tenía ahora menos tiempo para disfrutar con el chico, o al menos era así hasta que Nymph tuvo una interesante idea.

-Oigan, creo que se me ocurrió algo- Nymph deja a los demás y regresa dos minutos después-. Ahora sí podemos continuar.

Tomoki, Hiyori, Sohara y Astrea no comprendían lo que se traía Nymph, pero por su cara parecía que era algo de verdad bueno.

* * *

 **Habitación de Tomoki**

Hiyori literalmente echaba humo cuando veía a Tomoki quitarse la ropa como si nada, y también la escandalizaba que las demás hicieran lo mismo. Tomoki tiene que convencer a la angeloid zeta para que también se quitara la ropa, pero eso no resulta nada fácil, pues Hiyori estaba tan avergonzada que casi estaba sorda a lo que le dijeran los demás. Al final si logran convencerla... de dejarse quitar la ropa, y desde luego es Tomoki el que se encarga de ello.

-De acuerdo, creo que ahora sí puedo poner mi idea en marcha- Nymph saca una carta de Synapse, y Astrea reacciona escondiéndose detrás de Sohara y tapando con una mano su trasero-. No seas tonta, no lo voy a usar contra ti, sino que lo usaré en Tomoki.

Tomoki es ahora el asustado y da un par de pasos atrás, no le gustaba la idea de que Nymph lo fuera a violar por detrás. Nymph tenía unas ganas terribles de darse un fuerte facepalm, y es que nadie parecía entender qué es lo que ella veía para solucionar cierto inconveniente.

-¿Qué harás, Nymph-san?- pregunta Sohara con interés.

-Sólo miren esto- Nymph acciona la carta y dirige su función a Tomoki, quien de pronto ya no era uno, sino ocho-. Listo, ahora en vez de tener que repartirnos uno solo entre las cuatro, podemos darnos la oportunidad de tener dos cada una.

-¿Esa en serio es la solución que tenías pensado?- pregunta uno de los Tomokis que no paraba de verse a sí mismo y a los demás- Jamás había imaginado algo como esto...

-¡Ya basta de palabrería!- Nymph escoge a dos Tomokis y los lleva a su lugar- Ahora empecemos, y al menos disfrutemos como se debe, además que necesito que me limpien el chocolate que tengo encima- los dos elegidos por la peliazul no se hacen rogar para lamerla de arriba a abajo.

Hiyori seguía sin comprender (o al menos no quería comprender) qué estaba pasando ni cómo había acabado en esto, sólo veía a Astrea y Sohara agarrando cada una a dos Tomokis para empezar por su respectivo lado con el acto sexual, dejando así a dos más para ella. Los dos Tomokis toman en hombros a la chica y la acuestan en el suelo, y por la erección que ambos tenían, se notaban que ya ellos estaban listos.

-S-Sakurai-kun...

-Tranquila, que vamos despacio para que te acostumbres- dice uno de los Tomokis mientras abría las piernas de la chica.

Hiyori seguía igual de nerviosa, pero su respuesta a las primeras lamidas en su entrepierna resultaron ser bastante buenas. Un Tomoki preparaba a Hiyori en ese sentido y el otro chupaba sus tetas con bastante gusto, se podría decir que hasta con hambre, y paulatinamente la chica iba cediendo a ese placer que nunca antes había sentido, mientras que Astrea, Nymph y Sohara gozaban en grande desde sus respectivos lados.

-Ahora toca por aquí- uno de los Tomokis apunta su miembro hacia el ano de Nymph.

-S-sólo si eres tú... supongo que está bien- Nymph daba una maravillosa vista de su faceta dere-dere, a la vez que sentía como era penetrada desde ambos agujeros.

Por su parte, Astrea ya había empezado, y mientras un Tomoki le daba (y no precisamente consejos), el otro le acercaba su miembro en la cara, y Astrea no pudo decir que no a chuparlo mientras su vagina era complacida. Sohara estaba en cuatro patas, y mientras un Tomoki la cogía cual perro, el otro sentía su respectivo placer con los pechos de la chica. Hiyori nunca había pensado en que algo así llegase a ser posible, y en ese momento se sentía inundada en la lujuria que se respiraba en el ambiente de aquella habitación.

Sa... Sakurai-kun, me siento tan extraña...- Hiyori sentía que las piernas se le estaban moviendo solas, y su sexo estaba bastante húmedo-. Estoy tan caliente... Me siento pervertida...

Ya estaba lista, así que el primer Tomoki que había lamido la intimidad de la chica se prepara para tomar su virginidad. La chica también estaba lista para el dolor que significaría su primera vez, pero no sintió nada aparte del placer cuando siente el miembro del chico entrar completamente. Entonces Hiyori y aquel Tomoki estaban algo extrañados, algo andaba mal.

-Qué extraño, creí que eras virgen, Kazane, si hasta te ponías nerviosa y todo...

-Eso no aplica en los angeloids- explica Nymph mientras los dos Tomokis que estaban con ella le dieron un momento para que hablara-. Las angeloids no tienen esa cosa que los humanos conocen como himen, así que no perdemos la virginidad del mismo modo que las chicas humanas, aunque el método siga siendo el mismo.

-Con razón no fue igual con Astrea y Nymph que con Sohara- reflexionaba un Tomoki que estaba con Sohara, finalmente dándose cuenta.

A pesar de lo clara que fue la explicación de Nymph (quien no pudo hablar más porque el trío sexual que tenía se reanudó), los Tomoki y Hiyori estaban aún algo confundidos por lo que significaba aquello, pero algo sí entendían: no hacía falta detenerse, y mientras el otro Tomoki que estaba con Hiyori ya estaba listo para que la chica ángel le hiciera sexo oral, acto que no tarda en empezar.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Para los que crean que debió haber más, les notifico que para el próximo capítulo esto continúa, y es que mientras más chicas incluyo más debe durar el lemmon :p. También les digo que el próximo capítulo viene la semana que viene gracias a que he pausado temporalmente algunos de los fics que tengo en desarrollo, así que no tendrán que esperar mucho :D

Hasta otra


	5. ¡Tomoki les hace 2x1!

**Advertencia:** Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior. Espero que les gusta y no olviden comentar.

 **¡Tomoki les hace 2x1!**

Hiyori no se esperaba que su primera vez fuera precisamente en ese momento, ni con dos Tomokis a la vez, pero ya no lo podía evitar por la excitación sexual que le había ganado un buen terreno a su raciocinio. Un Tomoki la agarraba por las caderas y metía su pene hasta el fondo de manera rítmica y algo suave, para no causarle demasiada incomodidad a la chica-angeloid, mientras el otro Tomoki sentía como si le entrara una agradable descarga eléctrica desde el miembro gracias a la boca de Hiyori. La muchacha era algo torpe lamiendo el pene de Tomoki, pero al chico igual le parecía que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Entre ambas réplicas agarraban y masajeaban los pechos de Hiyori para acrecentar sus gemidos, adoraban escucharla de ese modo, era como si suplicara por más y más de esa lujuria que los había dominado a los tres, aunque la realidad no estaba muy lejos de la suposición.

-Genial, Kazane... Lo haces genial- el Tomoki que recibía el oral guiaba con sus manos la cabeza de Hiyori y le gustaba tanto que subía su mirada al techo cada vez que Hiyori lograba alcanzar la base de su sexo.

El otro Tomoki que estaba con Hiyori tiene la idea de hacerle cosquillas en el ombligo, logrando un maravilloso efecto al incrementar el sonrojo de Hiyori y también hacer más sonoros sus gemidos. Hiyori se sentía como toda una pervertida, y eso le estaba gustando mucho más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar antes.

-Sigue así, Kazane, que me voy a venir- Tomoki ya no podía más y se descarga en la boca de la chica.

Hiyori una vez más estaba impresionada. No esperaba que Tomoki, aunque fuera sólo una de tantas réplicas, pudiera correrse tanto que desbordara su boca con bastante facilidad. Ahora con su boca libre, nada podía amortiguar los gemidos producto del otro Tomoki dándole (y no consejos), desde abajo.

-Maravilloso, cómo aprietan tus paredes internas, Kazane- ya el otro Tomoki estaba aumentando el ritmo, pues ya sentía cerca su turno de venirse también.

Hiyori también sentía que estaba llegando al clímax, y debido a ello trata de sentarse para así estar más cerca del chico y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras esperaba por aquel orgasmo. Ambos se vienen juntos, y la nueva miembro en el harén de Tomoki lo sentía como nada que antes hubiera sentido. Se sentía espectacular para haber pasado por una experiencia de pura lujuria, pero en ese momento no le preocupó pensar si eso era normal o no, sólo se limpió un poco las comisuras de la boca antes de darle un beso al Tomoki que la abrazaba y que también aprovechaba el momento para apretar sus nalgas.

-Te amo, Sakurai-kun- dijo Hiyori, ya satisfecha por el momento vivido, aunque no se atrevió a negarle otro oral al Tomoki que había acabado primero.

* * *

 **Con Astrea**

La angeloid rubia sentía cómo era penetrada tanto por su vagina como por su ano después de que uno de los Tomoki le hiciera lamer su miembro y ahora estaba detrás de ella, y sus gemidos se habían salido de control desde hacía un buen rato. Ambos Tomokis estaban perdiendo la cabeza por lo bien que apretaba Astrea cada vez que ellos embestían su interior, y sentían ganas de moverse cada vez más rápido.

-Genial... Genial... ¡Genial, genial!- decía a cada rato Astrea mientras hundía el rostro del Tomoki que tenía enfrente en sus pechos.

-Astrea... tu culo está bastante apretado- gemía el otro Tomoki mientras jugaba con las nalgas de la mencionada.

-No se detengan... Continúen, bakas...

El Tomoki que estaba adelante estaba lamiendo los pezones de Astrea como si no hubiera un mañana, lo enloquecía la cada vez más apretada y húmeda vagina de la rubia y sólo quería meterlo y sacarlo sin descanso. Astrea sólo pedía más y más, antes de su primera vez con el chico no se imaginaba que algún día le rogaría de esta forma, pero ahora no le importaba ese detalle, sólo quería sentir a los dos Tomokis llenando sus dos agujeros hasta que llegara el momento en que alcance el anhelado orgasmo.

El Tomoki que penetraba el ano de la rubia empezaba a darle nalgadas para escuchar más sus gemidos, aunque eso era difícil, tomando en cuenta que Astrea ya hacía un buen rato que gemía sin parar. Los tres lo estaban pasando genial, no querían que aquello terminara, especialmente Astrea, aprovechando que por primera vez podía hacerlo con Tomoki sin tener que esperar por un turno y sin competir con nadie más, la ocasión era para ella. El Tomoki que estaba atrás empieza a agarrar las muñecas de Astrea y los halaba mientras el otro chico atrapaba sus caderas para así tenerla cautiva en lo que podría ser el último par de minutos para aquella ronda, y a Astrea ese agarre no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Sigue así, Tomoki... Quiero más de sus penes... Hagan que me venga...

Aunque Astrea no lo rogara, igual Tomoki lo iba a hacer. El Tomoki que estaba al frente lamía los pechos en toda su extensión, ya no solamente los pezones. Ya los tres sentían que estaban llegando juntos al orgasmo, y para rematar se movían a máxima velocidad, a fin de que ambos Tomokis descargaran todo lo que se guardaban dentro de Astrea. La rubia gozaba al sentir cómo era llenada por el semen de Tomoki, le alegraba saber que Tomoki disfrutaba con su cuerpo tanto como ella con el suyo.

-Maravilloso... Quiero repetirlo pronto...- jadea la rubia abrazada al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Ten por seguro que habrá más... Sin duda lo habrá...- responde el muchacho también abrazando a Astrea y luego la besa también.

* * *

 **Con Sohara**

Sohara usaba laboriosamente sus pechos para darle placer a uno de los Tomokis, y el otro la estaba montando y penetraba su vagina con hambre, con deseo, con locura. No había manera que Tomoki se pudiera cansar de un cuerpo como el de Sohara.

-Sigue así, Tomo-chan. Que no se te ocurra parar...

Por supuesto que no iba a parar, Sohara apretaba tanto que era imposible hacerle el feo y dejar de moverse. Sohara no se conformaba con usar sus pechos, también usaba su lengua para complacer el pene del chico desde la punta, y el resultado era desde luego el esperado. El otro Tomoki introduce dos dedos en el culo de Sohara y los mueve desde ahí, aunque no tan rápido y fuerte como su pene, pero igual a Sohara le gustó eso.

-¡Más rápido, Tomo-chan! Es tan placentero... Tu pene me da mucho placer...

-Y tu vagina es tan buena... Tus líquidos son tan resbalosos...

Sohara se movía también y procuraba que en cada embestida el pene de Tomoki entrara hasta el fondo. Increíblemente es Sohara quien se viene primero, lo cual decepciona un poco al Tomoki que estaba encima de ella, después de todo quería más, pero Sohara no quería pasar como una mala esposa y lo invita para chupárselo también. La calidad de las lamidas de Sohara no disminuían porque ahora laborara con dos penes a la vez, de hecho se esforzaba para hacerlo mejor aún.

-T-tu lengua es mágica, Sohara.

El haber tenido sexo con Tomoki cuatro veces en los anteriores cuatro días días había logrado que Sohara conociera mejor que las demás los puntos más sensibles de Tomoki, así como también tenía una mejor idea de qué posiciones le gustaban más y de qué modo disfrutaba más haciéndolo. Los dos Tomokis tuvieron sus respectivos momentos para venirse sobre Sohara, y ella recibió su semen muy contenta.

-Tomo-chan, te has corrido bastante a pesar de haberlo hecho tantas veces...

-Es que se sintió demasiado bien, Sohara- responde con franqueza uno de los Tomokis.

Ya ambos chicos se sientan al lado de Sohara y sólo se limitan a sobar los pechos de la chica. Sohara estaba bastante contenta por tener el encanto físico que tenía, a pesar que en otrora pensaba que sus pechos habían estado creciendo demasiado. Después de todo, el tener ese busto tan desarrollado sí tenía sus beneficios, y ahora Sohara disfrutaría de ellos como quiera.

-Esto me ha gustado demasiado, Tomo-chan- dijo Sohara antes de besar a una de las réplicas de su esposo.

* * *

 **Con Nymph**

Nymph estaba atrapada entre dos cuerpos que habían tomado sus dos agujeros de abajo y no paraban de hacerla sentir que no quería que eso se terminara nunca. el Tomoki de enfrente lamía el cuello de la peliazul y apretaba de manera juguetona sus pezones, mientras que el otro mordisqueaba las orejas de la angeloid (sí tienen orejas las angeloids, pero en la mayoría de los casos nunca se ve, para los que no están enterados) y también metía dos dedos en la boca de la angeloid que ésta recibía sin rechistar. Nymph estaba muy contenta, pensando principalmente en que era Tomoki y no Astrea quien la penetraba por el otro lado.

Nymph estaba tan receptiva a los dos penes de Tomoki que sus agujeros apretaban con locura, no quería que ellos salieran de ella por nada del mundo. Los dedos que estaban en su boca jugaban con la lengua que se movía sin control. Ninguno de los tres quería parar, no aún.

-Tu culo aprieta de locura, Nymph.

-Su vagina aprieta mucho más.

-Que aprieta más su culo, idiota.

-¡Su vagina!

-¡Su trasero, acabo de decir!

-Mo ze feleem- decía Nymph con los dedos aún en su boca-. Fon zus femez os ge fon mui gandez y me belben hoca.

Ninguno de los dos Tomoki entendió del todo lo que quiso decir Nymph, pero al menos sirvió para que la siguieran cogiendo en vez de pelear. El resto del acto sexo sólo fue eso: sexo y gemidos cada vez más rápido y fuertes hasta que sentían que ellos también iban a acaban.

-Me vengo dentro de Nymph...

-Yo también...

Nymph empezaba a gritar, pero los dedos hacían que el grito fuera ligeramente amortiguado. Los tres finalmente habían acabado y Nymph finalmente tenía la boca libre, aunque su entrepierna y su ano aún estaban ocupados por los miembros de Tomoki.

-Increíble... Esto fue mejor que la vez anterior...- jadea Nymph con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Los Tomokis también estaban satisfechos aunque no sacaban aún sus penes, querían un rato más esa agradable y apretada sensación antes de decidirse ambos a sacarlos, pero igual Nymph podía contar con que ambas réplicas la siguieran envolviendo con sus cuerpos y mientras permanecía así se empezó a besar con el chico que tenía enfrente.

* * *

 **Casa de Mikako**

Mikako estaba disfrutando doble: por un lado miraba divertida la orgía que se estaba dando en la habitación del chico, y por el otro lado ella misma estaba siendo cogida por Eishiro, quien sólo se había limitado a bajarse la cremallera, y en cuanto a todo los demás estaba vestido como de costumbre. Mikako sí estaba completamente desnuda, estaba sentada sobre Eishiro y subía y bajaba a placer a la vez que veía las grabaciones.

-Esto va viento en popa. Sólo falta Ikaros-chan y ya tendré lista mi película para venderla en todo el mundo, y desde luego no me molestaré en tapar la cara de Sakurai-kun ni de Mitsuki-chan.

-Se ve que estás muy cerca de terminar, Mikako- Eishiro apenas sí parecía que sentía algo en su acto sexual con Mikako (ese wey no cambia esa cara con nada, y se supone que Ikaros es la mala para expresar sentimientos o emociones)-. Me refiero a terminar con tu plan.

-Desde luego, Ei-kun- Mikako mueve en círculos su cadera para excitar aún mas al muchacho de lentes (aunque no se notara nada si vemos su rostro)-. Desde que Ikaros-chan me habló de aquel compromiso, he estado muy entusiasmada con lograr esto, y desde luego será nuestro amigo Judas quien sea el jefe de ventas de la película que estoy creando.

-Estoy viniéndome, Mikako- dice Eishiro como si no pasara nada.

-Está bien, quiero que te vengas adentro mío. Lléname toda y compláceme, Ei-kun.

Mikako gime de placer cuando siente a Eishiro correrse en su útero, y el chico en cambio la única acción aparente que hizo fue acomodarse los lentes. Mikako reposa un momento sobre Eishiro y luego vuelve a mirar la pantalla.

-Mañana mismo voy a hablar con Ikaros-chan. El paso final ya está decidido.

-Ikaros va a estar en casa de Tomoki, en vista que hoy está haciendo las compras de toda la semana- apunta Eishiro mientras se levanta y cierra su cremallera.

Mikako sonríe con maldad. Ikaros no solo estaba fijada como objetivo, también estaba localizada.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Ikaros estaba haciendo el almuerzo mientras esperaba que Tomoki regresara de clases. Era de destacar que desde los sucesos en la boda Ikaros había estado notablemente triste, aunque a ratos mostraba un inocente deseo de unirse físicamente a Tomoki a raíz del vídeo de Mikako. Era un día como cualquier otro para la angeloid pelirrosa, y es que hacía un buen día, Astrea y Nymph veían televisión, la plantación de sandías iba bien... En fin, nada que destacar dentro o fuera de la casa, excepto que Mikako entra a casa y lo primero que hace es ir a ver a Ikaros, ni siquiera le preocupaba que Astrea y Nymph la habían visto.

-Buenos días, Ikaros-chan.

-Buenos días, Mikako-san.

-Veo que te esfuerzas mucho para que Sakurai-kun coma bien luego de que regrese a clases- a Mikako no le importaba tanto la comida de la angeloid, solo atraer su atención para guiarla en su plan.

-Sí, mi amo vedrá temprano hoy, así que estoy haciendo ahora la comida.

Nymph y Astrea estaban mirando desde detrás de la pared, escuchaban al mínimo detalle toda la conversación de Mikako e Ikaros, pero desde el principio ya sabían por dónde venían los tiros, sólo que no se atrevieron a interrumpir. En ese momento Nymph había activado su escaneo porque ese extraño encuentro había levantado una pequeña sospecha que no se podía explicar porqué no lo había pensado antes.

-Quiero proponerte algo para que Sakurai-kun vuelva a verte como tú deseas que te vea, Ikaros-chan- la angeloid no entiende a qué se refería la presidenta yandere-. Verás, sé que no te agradó del todo que Sakurai-kun eligiera casarse con Mitsuki-chan justo cuando estaba tan cerca de casarse contigo, después de todo se te había propuesto a ti- Ikaros empieza a sentirse decaída y se ponía una mano en el pecho, a causa de que sentía dolor en su reactor, justo como esperaba la presidenta-. Pero no debes pensar que todo está perdido, Ikaros-chan. Yo te puedo ayudar, como gran amiga tuya que soy...

Astrea seguía viendo a Mikako como su maestra, pero pensaba que últimamente se estaba pasando de maligna. Nymph seguía con su escaneo, había algo que le interesaba encontrar.

-¿El amo y yo... podemos estar juntos?- pregunta Ikaros con el labio temblándole un poco.

-¡Jamás lo dudes! Tú llegaste a Sakurai-kun porque es tu destine unirte en cuerpo y alma a Sakurai-kun, aún si para eso no tengas más remedio que compartirlo con otras.

Ahora sí Mikako estaba llegando al descaro con sus explicaciones, pero se podía dar aquel lujo precisamente porque era a Ikaros a quien le hablaba, y por su inocencia y su defecto de reacción emocional no iba a responder de la misma manera en que lo harían las demás. Astrea y Nymph ya sabían que la siguiente era Ikaros, no había de otra. Nymph finalmente detiene su búsqueda y empieza su programa hacker, y sólo Astrea se da cuenta de ello, aunque no tenía idea de para qué.

-¿Y qué me dices, Ikaros-chan? ¿Aceptas mi oferta y esperas a Sakurai-kun en su habitación, en cuanto él llegue? Créeme que si lo haces Sakurai-kun será muy feliz.

Era fue el golpe de gracia de parte de Mikako. Con lo de hacer feliz a Tomoki, Ikaros no iba a tener razón alguna para decir que no, y tampoco estaría dispuesta a escuchar excusas de nadie más que se atreviera a refutar la propuesta de Mikako. Ikaros asiente ligeramente y Mikako se muestra bastante complacida.

-Entonces el baka nos hará sentir rico otra vez- dice Astrea en voz muy baja y mira a Nymph que se había alejado de la cocina- ¿Ocurre algo, Nymph-senpai?

-Ocurre que encontré la verdadera razón por la que Mikako nos empujaba a hacer cosas pervertidas con Tomoki. Pero ya no hay de qué preocuparse, ya he saboteado la cámara que está escondida en la habitación de Tomoki, y también he estropeado el archivo que Mikako guarda en su cartera en secreto.

-¿Pero qué dices, Nymph-senpai?- Astrea mira con reproche y algo de desilusión a Nymph- ¿Acaso no quieres que Tomoki y nosotras...?

-Yo nunca dije nada de eso, delta- corrije Nymph mirando con seriedad a su hermana menor-. Yo sólo dije que ya no tenemos que seguir haciendo esto con Tomoki porque Mikako lo obligue, ahora esto es algo en lo que pasaremos todos un buen momento porque queramos todas y también él, después de todo si ya todas estamos metidas en esto, sería algo cruel pararlo cuando alpha es la que sigue.

-¿Eh?

Astrea tarda un minuto en entender, pero una vez que lo hace sonríe abiertamente al saber que aquellos momentos de gozo extremo sin duda los volvería a tener, y ya no por obligación sino por deseo común de cualquiera de ellas y Tomoki. Nunca la espera por el regreso del chico había sido tan exquisita.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así termino el capítulo más largo de este fic hasta el momento, cerca de 3.000 palabras tomando en cuenta también las palabras del autor (o sea moi). La semana que viene subiré la siguiente zukhulemzsia, pero aún si no lo dijera creo que ustedes esperarían fervorosos XD

Hasta otra


	6. Harem completado

**Advertencia:** ¡Ya llegó el momento que la mayoría de los fans estaban esperando! ¡Así es, Ikaros entrará en escena! Mis más sinceros deseos de que les guste lo que viene ahora.

 **Harem completado**

Luego de un intenso día de estudios y ya bastante agotado, Tomoki se estaba dando un baño, y vaya que disfrutaba del agua ligeramente fría para relajar su cuerpo. Nymph, Astrea, Hiyori y Sohara no iban a llegar hasta dentro de una hora más o menos, o al menos eso fue lo que le había dicho Nymph cuando las había visto irse, a la espera de que se diera el último paso que estaba forzando Mikako. Tomoki no escucha cuando alguien abre la puerta y toma asiento detrás de él mientras se estaba lavando, y por ello su presencia lo tomaría por sorpresa.

-¿Quiere que enjabone su espalda, amo?

-¡Ikaros!- Tomoki da un brinco asustado y toma una toalla para cubrirse- ¿Cómo entraste a la puerta sin que me diera cuenta?

-Yo solo entré de manera normal, amo- responde Ikaros como si no entendiera la pregunta del chico.

Tomoki no sabía qué mas decir en ese momento, sus ojos estaban inevitablemente fijos en el cuerpo de Ikaros, bastante resaltado por la toalla que lo rodeaba y apretaba, especialmente en la región de sus pechos y sus caderas. Ikaros toma una esponja y parecía dispuesta a enjabonar la espalda de Tomoki, quien duda un minuto antes de ceder y volver a sentarse, pero sin quitarse la toalla.

Aún las demás no habían llegado, así que no había nadie que pudiera romper el ambiente formado entre ambos. Ikaros enjabonada de una manera completamente inocente, sin tomar en cuenta que llega a un punto en que sus manos pasaron a otros lados aparte de la espalda de Tomoki, empezando por el pecho, bajando lentamente por su abdomen y hasta por debajo la toalla, y Tomoki estaba algo apenado por ello, pero por alguna razón no se le ocurrió detener a la angleoid hasta que ella tomó su pene entre sus manos.

-Ikaros...

-¿Ocurre algo, amo?- pregunta Ikaros con su inocencia característica y moviendo ingenuamente sus manos alrededor del miembro del chico- Amo, hay algo en su cuerpo que está creciendo...

-N-no te preocupes por eso, yo... Mejor sigue...- a Tomoki le estaba gustando que Ikaros le agarrara el pene de esa manera, así que decidió no interrumpirla.

-¿Le gusta la forma en que lo enjabono, amo?

-Sí, Ikaros. Me gusta como no te haces una idea...

Ikaros se sonroja por el halago del chico. Una vez más estaba sintiendo su reactor actuar de manera acelerada dentro de su pecho, y esa sensación la empujaba a acercarse más al chico y aplastaba sus pechos contra su espalda. Tomoki sentía un agradable escalofrío al sentir aquellos pechos moviéndose sobre su espalda, y a la vez tenía también una grata sensación en su virilidad en unas manos inexpertas pero a la vez tan hábiles.

-Amo, mi reactor por alguna razón se comporta extraño.

-¿De verdad, Ikaros?

La angeloid no contesta, solo se levanta y se despoja con una mano de su toalla, dejando así a la vista su cuerpo desnudo. Entonces Ikaros se pone una mano en el medio del pecho, señalando su reactor, dándole señales que por alguna razón no podía evitar, pero Ikaros no sabía de qué manera decir aquello ni cómo proceder, en cambio Tomoki sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ikaros ve a Tomoki quitarse la toalla, y una vez que los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Tomoki se pone detrás de la angeloid y empieza a masajear sus pechos lentamente, y después va aumentando el ritmo y variando las formas en que la estimulaba y excitaba. Ikaros empieza a gemir sin saber porqué lo hacía.

-Primero que nada, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo para calmar tu reactor, Ikaros?

-¿Hay una manera de tranquilizar mi reactor, amo?- se sorprende un poco la angeloid por las palabras del chico.

Tomoki no dice nada más, sólo vuelve a tomar asiento y le indica a Ikaros que usara sus pechos para darle placer a su miembro, diciendole que así su reactor estaría mejor. La angeloid obedece y utiliza sus atributos superiores para rodear aquel miembro, y además de eso los va moviendo y de vez en cuando usa su lengua para alcanzar la punto. Tomoki estaba bastante agradado a pesar de lo inexperta que era la angeloid, y da un pequeño grito cuando se viene por primera vez. Ikaros ve el semen de chico caer sobre ella, y usa su mano para tocar aquel fluido y tratar de comprender qué era aquello.

-Algo ha salido de usted, amo.

-Tranquila, Ikaros. Eso en realidad significa que usaste tus pechos bastante bien- Ikaros se limita a asentir-. Ahora sólo toca lavarte y hacerte sentir bien.

Tomoki toma el balde del baño y le echa agua a Ikaros para dejarla limpia. Acto seguido vuelve a estar detrás de la angeloid y vuelve a jugar a placer con sus pezones.

-Amo- Ikaros estaba gimiendo y sus manos se ponen sobre las del chico-, esto se siente extraño... Mi reactor...

Las chicas aún no aparecían, en algún momento deberían aparecer, pero mientras eso no pasaba, Tomoki seguía en lo que hacía sin detenerse. Era inevitable que Tomoki empezara a frotar su miembro entre las nalgas de Ikaros mientras seguía por otra parte con el trabajo manual. Ikaros sentía que quería algo más, no, necesitaba algo más... pero Tomoki, extrañamente ágil esta vez para saber lo que ella quería, posiciona correctamente su pene y lo introduce lentamente dentro de la entrepierna de la angeloid. Ikaros estaba roja como un tomate, no era capaz de entender porque ahora su reactor estaba cada vez más enloquecido, pero confiaba ciegamente en lo que dijera su amo.

* * *

 **Casa de Eishiro**

El dueño del campamento estaba pescando su almuerzo como de costumbre, cuando llega Mikako con una gran sonrisa en sus malignos labios. Eishiro no daba muestra alguna de sorpresa o curiosidad.

-Se te ve bastante complacida, Mikako.

-En efecto, Ei-kun- la presidenta saca una computadora y toma asiento en una silla que el chico tenía desplegada frente a su tienda-. En breve voy a ver el paso final para tener lista mi película para ser comercializada, y justo ahora quiero ver ese paso que va a dar Sakurai-kun con Ikaros-chan incluida en el grupo- Mikako estaba tan contenta que casi cantaba lo que decía.

La presidenta empieza a teclear y su sonrisa era tan amplia que casi no le cabía en el rostro. Eishiro ni se molestaba en acercarse, sólo continuaba pescando como si no hubiera llegado nadie. La conexión con las cámaras que Mikako tenía en la habitación y el baño de Tomoki estaba cargando normalmente hasta que...

-¿Qué... es esto?

-Son tus grabaciones, Mikako- responde Eishiro automáticamente.

-Alguien las ha saboteado... Por eso pregunto, Ei-kun.

Eishiro finalmente se deja llevar por una curiosidad que no aparentaba y ve la computadora de su amiga. En efecto, tanto los archivos como la conexión con las cámaras estaban saboteados, no había ninguna grabación de nada, era como si vieran la tele sin señal alguna.

-Seguramente fue Nymph- responde Eishiro a una pregunta que Mikako aún no había formulado-. Ella es una angeloid de guerra electrónica, después de todo, y su habilidad de hacker es considerable, por lo que no me extraña que fuera ella.

-Nymph-chan- Mikako emite un aura maligna llena de furia, pero al rato se relaja y se pone de pie-. Quién diría que las mismas a las que ayudé para tener una oportunidad con Sakurai-kun me acabaran traicionando. Ya no tiene sentido continuar con mi plan ahora que ha sido arruinado, y tendré que decirle a Judas que mejor le tengo otro trabajo que ya tengo en mente.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, Mikako?

-Eso no se pregunta, Ei-kun- responde la presi con una sonrisa pervertida y tomando al chico por el cuello de la camisa y guiándolo a la carpa-. De todas maneras iba a hacer esto luego de ver las grabaciones.

Y acto seguido, Mikako se encerró en la carpa con Eishiro, sin saber que detrás de unos árboles estaban Hiyori, Sohara, Nymph y Astrea, todas muy contentas por saber que jamás iban a aparecer en los vídeos pornográficos hechos por la presidenta.

-Eso fue genial, Nymph-san- felicita Sohara casi dando saltos de alegría-. No sabría qué hacer si la presidenta nos hacía esa clase de cosas a todos, incluyendo a Tomo-chan y a Ikaros-san.

-Ahora Sakurai-kun no se verá perjudicado por esto- afirma muy contenta también Hiyori-. Aunque supongo que hasta aquí llegaría todo, después de todo ya Sakurai-kun no se vería forzado a...

-Es verdad, no se verá forzado, de ahora en adelante será por realmente desear hacerlo- dice Nymph para asombro de Hiyori y Sohara, y no tanto para Astrea-. La caída de los planes de Mikako no significa que todas (menos Sohara por ser su esposa) nos tengamos que alejar de Tomoki. Esto más bien es el inicio de una unión más cercana de todas nosotras y de alpha con Tomoki.

Era una idea por demás rara, pero todas se mostraron bastante conformes, de hecho empiezan la vuelta a la casa del chico para ver qué pasaba entre él e Ikaros.

* * *

 **Baño de Tomoki**

Ikaros estaba en cuatro patas, recibiendo las embestidas regulares de Tomoki y gimiendo también de manera regular. Tomoki agarraba a la angeloid por las caderas y se daba de vez en cuando el lujo de darle una nalgada, y así hasta que Tomoki se vino por segunda vez dentro.

-Amo, ¿se siente bien?- pregunta Ikaros al ver a Tomoki jadeando un poco.

-Estoy bien, Ikaros- sonríe el chico sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de la pelirrosa-. Sólo estoy con ganas de más.

-¿Ganas de más? ¿Se refiere a esta acción de hace un momento?- Ikaros ladea un poco su cabeza. Le había gustado lo que ocurrió, pero aún no comprendía nada.

-No te preocupes, Ikaros. Sólo es algo bueno que te doy en recompensa por ser tan buena chica todo este tiempo.

Aquello no del todo verdad. Tomoki pensaba que aún estaban de alguna manera siendo vigilados por Mikako, pero también sabía que Ikaros no merecía quedarse por fuera luego de haberse acostado ya con las demás, debía al menos apoyarla por su lealtad pese a no tomarla en aquella boda. Ikaros no lo sabía, pero estaba muy feliz, y eso hacía que su reactor saltara con júbilo. Ikaros y Tomoki se meten juntos en la tina, y desde luego la angeloid se sienta sobre Tomoki, dando al chico una gran oportunidad para empezar con el nuevo asalto.

Ikaros apretaba más que la anterior vez, su cuerpo respondía de manera maravillosa a la hora de recibir el pene de Tomoki. El chico abraza por detrás a Ikaros y se movía una y otra vez, disfrutando esta maravillosa experiencia, a tenor de la reacción de Ikaros que movía su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto (claro, si no tuviera el cuello encadenado). Tomoki proyectaba su respiración en el cuello de la angeloid, quería incitarla y excitarla mientras sus manos volvían a jugar con aquellos grandes y redondos senos. Ya Ikaros no era una parte pasiva en esto, también ella estaba moviendo sus caderas porque la sensación era demasiado buena como para contenerlo aunque no supiera qué era.

-Amo, mi cuerpo se siente tan raro...

-Tranquila, esta sensación es buena. Significa que te está gustando esto.

-¿Yo... me está gustando esta acción?

-Así es, Ikaros.

Tal vez era eso lo que movía de esa manera el reactor de Ikaros. Lo que al principio pensaba que era una reacción rara que no comprendía, ahora comprendía que se trataba de placer carnal, o al menos así es como lo debían llamar los humanos. Ikaros aún tenía mucho por aprender sobre ello, pero al menos sabía que sólo debía dejarse llevar y no perder el tiempo en dudas e interrogantes que no debían venir al caso.

-Vamos, pide por más, Ikaros- Tomoki empieza a empujar más y más fuerte para así escuchar a Ikaros gimiendo mientras hablaba.

-Quiero más... amo- obedece Ikaros con una resultado bastante satisfactorio-. Dame más... amo...

Eso hacía que Tomoki se moviera todavía más rápido, y también era porque sentía que el orgasmo estaba más y más cerca. Ikaros no fue capaz de contener un fuerte grito de placer cuando también llegó al clímax, y también siente cómo su vientre terminaba de ser llenado por la corrida de Tomoki. Mejor no podía haber terminado.

-Con que estabas haciéndolo con Ikaros-san y a nosotras nos dejabas por fuera, Tomo-chan.

Tomoki se asusta bastante y mira hacia la puerta del baño. Allí estaban las chicas que habían regresado, todas mirando sonrojadas aquella escenas, y todas meneando ligeramente las piernas.

-Sakurai-kun...

-¿Empezaste sin nosotras, baka?- manifiesta su enojo Astrea y enseguida se quita toda la ropa, al igual que el resto.

Sohara y Nymph fingían por su parte estar enojadas, y Hiyori sólo se mostraba algo tímida, pero de cualquier modo todas se habían desnudado rápidamente y se acercan a Tomoki.

-E-esperen un momento, al menos hasta que me salga de la tina- ruega Tomoki algo asustado porque el enojo fingido de Sohara y Nymph lo habían convencido.

-Nada de eso, Tomoki- responde Nymph esbozando una sonrisa tenebrosa-. Ya hiciste disfrutar a alpha, y ahora nos toca a todas nosotras, así que más te vale aguantar porque no repetiré la táctica de ayer.

Ikaros no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, sólo ve al resto de las chicas sacar a Tomoki y empezar a excitarlo nuevamente para tener sus oportunidades, y entonces la pelirrosa sentía ganas de repetir su experiencia, así que se acerca a Tomoki y le lame la punta del miembro mientras Hiyori y Nymph hacían su parte por los lados del sexo del chico. Ahora estaban ya todas, y a Tomoki le tocaba un arduo y largo trabajo para complacerlas a todas.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Lo siguiente que viene es el epílogo, compañeros fans, así que no piensen que habrán más chicas ni nada por el estilo. La semana que viene es que suba el epílogo, donde les tengo el final perfecto ya ideado para Tomoki, sólo esperen y verán, aunque Eishiro y Mikako también tendrán su final feliz :D

Hasta otra


	7. Epílogo

**Advertencia:** He aquí el esperado epílogo de esta historia que originalmente lo escribí como OS, y ahora le daré un cierre con broche de oro, como tiene que ser :D

 **Epílogo**

Luego de los sucesos en los que Tomoki debía tener sexo todos los días incluyendo con Sohara a cada una (Astrea, Nymph, Hiyori e Ikaros) por vez, ya Nymph empieza a relatar que había hackeado las grabaciones que habían sido tomadas de ellos, así como también averió todas las cámaras para que Mikako no volviera a filmarlos. Tomoki estaba realmente aliviado, después de todo al principio se asusta al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la presidenta, pero ahora sencillamente no había nada que pudiera detenerlo a él ni a las chicas.

Pasarían varios días antes de que volvieran a saber de Mikako, y cuando la vuelven a ver se dan cuenta que estaba saliendo con Eishiro y que había echo a un lado sus planes, que a final de cuentas nunca se darían cuenta de a dónde se dirigía todo aquello. Tomoki saldría como el mayor ganador, tomando en cuenta que cada día por lo menos una de las chicas quería tener relaciones sexuales con él, incluyendo a Ikaros y a Hiyori, pues incluso ellas estaban determinadas a no quedarse por fuera. Tomoki al menos fue capaz de adaptarse a su nueva manera de vivir sin tener que dejar los estudios, pero un día llega a su casa después de dar un paseo por el campo y se encuentra algo que le pondría los pelos de punta.

-He llegado a casa- anuncia el chico luego de cerrar la puerta y se dirige al comedor.

-Bienvenido, Tomo-chan- recibe Sohara con una enorme sonrisa-. Hay una gran sorpresa que te tengo.

-¿De verdad, y cuál es?- pregunta con curiosidad el chico mientras sonreía con normalidad.

-Tomo-chan... Resulta que estoy embarazada.

El silencio suave y apacible se convierte de pronto en uno sepulcral. Tomoki se queda unos segundos de piedra antes de reaccionar, y su reacción era una de terror y emoción a la vez.

-¿D-de verdad... en serio estás embarazada, Sohara?

-Así es.

Tomoki sentía que se iba a desmayar. Iba a ser padre, pero no tenía trabajo, ni había terminado sus estudios, ni tenía mucho dinero para sostener la manutención de nuevas bocas. Al menos se trataba de solo una boca, pensaba Tomoki...

-¡Menos mal que llegaste, Tomoki!- aparece Nymph con una prueba de embarazo- Es increible, pero ni yo me imaginaba que las angeloids teníamos la capacidad de procrear como lo hacen los humanos. Y pensar que me iba a dar cuenta justo ahora que estoy esperando a tu hijo, Tomoki.

...O bien podría el chico estar equivocado.

-Oye, baka, yo también tengo dentro de mi estómago y no es comida- aparece Astrea muy animada y alegre-. Aún no comprendí lo que significa estar presida, o reñafa, o como se diga, pero lo estoy.

-Se dice preñada, delta.

Astrea y Nymph empiezan de ese modo una pequeña discusión, sin tomar en cuenta que más atrás aparecían Ikaros y Hiyori, ambas con pruebas de embarazo en sus manos.

-Amo, aquí dice que espero un hijo suyo- Ikaros muestra el pequeño aparato-, eso fue lo que dijo Sohara-san.

-Yo también estoy embarazada, Sakurai-kun- dice Hiyori con un rubor enorme en su rostro.

-Hola, espero que me hayas extrañado- de la nada se aparece Judas con una macabra sonrisa, haciendo que Tomoki se estremeciera-. He sido contratado para cuidar de la casa mientras estas chicas están embarazadas, muchacho- Tomoki estaba pálido como cera, sin duda por el terror-. Tú y yo nos estaremos viendo muy seguido, y estoy seguro que nos divertiremos en grande- esto último lo dijo mientras sacaba sus pistolas, pero sólo lo hizo para mostrarlas.

Ahora sí que esta situación no era para nada graciosa. Tomoki estaba temblando de miedo al darse cuenta que ahora iba a ser padre de cinco bebés, sin tomar en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a salir realmente en cuatro de esos casos, además que iba a contar con la compañía permanente de su máximo terror. De pronto el ambiente cambia, todo había desaparecido y Tomoki se encontraba en una pradera.

* * *

 **Mente de Tomoki**

- _Tomo-bo... Tomo-booooo..._

-¿Ji-chan?

Otra vez Tomoki estaba en aquel campo en el que siempre se encontraba cada vez que soñaba, tanto dormido como despierto. Y allí estaba su abuelo, sonriendo a su nieto, aunque esta vez se notaba algo nervioso.

-La verdad es que siempre tuve fe de que lograras lo que yo no, hijo, pero jamás pensé que te tocara tan pronto la llegada de los hijos. Tal vez no lo sabía porque no tuve las mismas oportunidades que tú, pero quiero que sepas que te dedico mis deseos de que a pesar de todo seas feliz, igual que fui feliz con mi hijo y contigo.

-Ji-chan...- el chico empezaba a llorar al escuchar esas palabras.

-Un último consejo antes de que tu futuro empiece, muchacho- Tomoki asiente, listo para ese consejo-. Un gran harem conlleva a una gran responsabilidad, nunca lo olvides.

A Tomoki le parecía que ese consejo estaba algo rebuscado, pero sabía que su abuelo tenía razón como siempre. Sin embargo, a pesar que ahora debía hacer el papel de futuro padre de cinco vástagos, al menos contaba con los grandiosos poderes de cuatro de las madres para darle apoyo, pero una vez más debía recordar que su futuro iba a ser radicalmente distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiese vivido antes, empezando por Judas.

-¡JI-CHAAAAAAAAAN!- fue lo único que pudo gritar cuando su abuelo desapareció entre la niebla, pues sabía que había escuchado su último consejo.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Unas trompetas fúnebres empiezan a sonar, palomas blancas emprenden vuelo, animales salvajes inclinaban sus cabezas como si se estuvieran persignando, y Eishiro estaba camino a su tienda-casa a pie por el sendero más directo.

-Gracias, Tomoki. Por ti hay un nuevo camino para todos en Sorami. Sin ti, esto jamás habría sido posible. Ahora tienes un nuevo sendero que debes recorrer tú solo, pero gracias a ti todos sabemos el camino que seguiremos de ahora en adelante. Gracias, Tomoki. Tus logros son de un valor incalculable para todos- Eishiro se detiene un momento y mira las palomas que se alejaban volando, por un momento le parece que veía la figura de Tomoki entre las nubes y lo saluda como militar-. Gracias, Tomoki. Has demostrado una gran valentía al esforzarte por conseguir convertir tu pasatiempo en algo más real y cotidiano, y detrás de ti sé que habrán más que se esforzarán por lograrlo también...

Ya Eishiro había llegado a su hogar y lo primero que hace es cerciorarse que sus cosas estuvieran en orden. Luego de eso, el muchacho se dirige a su tienda de campaña y se encuentra a Mikako desnuda, esperando por lo suyo.

-Yujuu, aquí estoy, Ei-kun.

-Bueno, ahora yo también tengo un camino que debo continuar por mi cuenta, Tomoki.

Eishiro entra en la tienda y la cierra desde adentro, presto a atender el llamado especial de la presidenta.

 **Fin**

* * *

El epílogo ha resultado ser el capítulo más corto de todos, tal vez viene así porque estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de finales :p. Si están interesados en conocer más de mis historias, siempre pueden darse una vuelta por mi profile o buscar las historias que comparto el link en Facebook (ya me dio por hacer publicidad -.-U).

Hasta otra


End file.
